Teddy Lupin and Life
by HPLoveForever
Summary: Teddy Lupin has a complicated life. It is his love, school and family life.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own the characters or any of that stuff, apart from the plot in this fanfic. All of the amazing stuff is the work of our goddess, JK Rowling!**

**Teddy's POV**

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily as my enchanted alarm clock screamed,

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD, NO TIME FOR LOUNGING ABOUT! UP, UP UP! IT'S A BRIGHT AND SUNNY MORNING!"

"Shut up won't you?!" I said while shoving it under my pillow, to drain the noise. I silently wished that Aunt Hermione would give me a better Christmas present the wasn't a clock or a diary.I called all of the Potter-Weasleys Uncle or Aunt, just to make myself feel more part of the family. I would be starting Hogwarts tomorrow! I pulled the curtain back a bit to reveal the garden of Granny's garden. I could see my parents graves and granddad's grave.

My Granny, Andromeda had told me a lot about my parents. My dad was a werewolf because he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, and my mum was an metamorphmagus like me. And my dad was one of Harry's dad's best friends. But Granny had never told me about how and why my mum and dad had died. All she would say was,

"Its too painful to talk about," and sit down on the sofa looking through the window.

It was only after I talked with Uncle Harry, my god-father did I actually find out about how my mum and dad died. Uncle Harry told me about Voldemort and about how Granny's family had disowned her because she had married a muggleborn, my granddad. One of Granny's sisters, Bellatrix had become a Death Eater and had killed my mum. This, Harry said, was why Granny didn't like to talk about it. My dad had been killed by Antonin Dolohov.

"Because they were brave and fought in the war, they were awarded Order of Merlin, First Class"

Harry had told me, I had already known this because there were medals displayed in a frame over the fireplace that said so. Harry had told me of the war and what happened when I was 10 years old.

"Teddy," Granny called, "Teddy, we are leaving to go to Uncle Harry's place in half an hour and you still haven't eaten breakfast yet! Teddy hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grunted. Honestly, sometimes Granny was as annoying as that alarm clock! I quickly changed and rushed downstairs where on the table was a ham and toastie. I tugged my trainers on and grabbed the toastie in one hand while hurrying over to the fireplace. Granny held out the pot out in front of me and I grabbed a handful of floo powder and throw it down in front of me and said,

"12 Grimmauld Place"

And I tripped forward into the kitchen of the Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, hello Teddy, and Andromeda" exclaimed Aunt Ginny as she stood up from the table. I looked back and there was Granny, smiling tightly as she looked around the place. She was always like this when she was around this place. I guessed it was because it brought back so many memories of her childhood.

Aunt Ginny is cool. Until a few years ago, she was an international quidditch player who played for Holyhead Harpies, and would always get me tickets to go and see it with Harry. Now she is a reporter for the Daily Prophet because she had James, Albus and now had recently had Lily. Her section always the best bit to read in the entire Daily Prophet: the bit about quidditch! Aunt Ginny gave Granny a friendly hug and gave my hair, which I had changed to black a quick ruffle and then hurried over to the table to where Lily, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's youngest child and only daughter, was eating something that looked a lot like mashed up banana. Aunt Ginny caught me staring in disgust at that piece of muck and smiled,

"When you were little you used to eat the same thing you know. And you used to love it!"

I scrunched up my nose and looked away, nose in the air. Granny had taken a seat and was in a conversation about who-knows-what when James can charging up into the room, walking like a boss, Uncle Harry following closely behind.

Uncle Harry beamed at me and then, looked at Granny who had for the moment stopped talking.

"Hello Andromeda!" he said, "How's things been? Anything new?"

"Hello Harry, no nothing much," she replied.

Then Uncle Harry looked down at me and motioned me to the living room. All around me were pictures of family and friends. I spotted one of my parents and I, when I was a baby.

I sat down on the sofa and Uncle Harry sat in an armchair opposite me. He leaned forward, smiling.

"So," he said, "how's your packing coming along then?"

"Great!" I answered. "Well, it was normally Granny doing most of the actual packing!"

"I bet you're quite excited then."

"Yes, excited. But also, nervous!" I added.

Uncle Harry laughed. Not a mean laugh, but an understanding laugh.

"I've taken the day off so I can see you off to Kings Cross if you'd like?" he offered.

I agreed. He grinned. I grinned back.

Granny and I stayed until 5 o'clock when she announced that we would be going home because I need a good sleep before I set off to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2- Off to Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything apart from well the plot, everything is Joanne Rowling's work! And, thank you for the reviews!**

**Teddy's POV**

I woke up with a start as that wretched alarm screamed in my face. Yet it didn't sound half as bad as it usually sounded. I just couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts! I had heard so many stories about it and now I was finally going! I had eaten breakfast and changed into some clothes. After that, I spent some time, looking into the mirror, changing my hair colour. What colour would be best? I thought to myself. Granny had told me that my mum always had pink hair. It was unique. I would have the same. I thought to myself.

I rushed downstairs and jumped the last two steps. And there by the door was my trunk, all packed with my initials marked on the side. Granny was standing there smiling at me, her long curly hair, floating around her.

"Just one second!" she called as she exited the room. In the time she was gone I had taken my coat and hung it over my arm.

"Surprise!" she said as she came in. And there, perched on her arm was a little owl with brown and white feathers. He chirped.

"Wow Granny, I mean, thank you so much!"

"What are you going to name him?" she asked me.

"Chippy. You're gonna be called chirpy. I said, smiling. Chippy chirped again, happily! We floo-ed to Grimmauld Place where we got into one of the ministry's black cab-like cars. Aunt Ginny had waved us off as Uncle Harry, Granny and I sped down to Kings Cross Station. We found a parking place and Uncle Harry got me a trolley for my trunk. As he was hauling my trunk onto the trolley, he caught sight of Chippy.

"Who's this little fella then?" he enquired.

"Chippy. Granny gave him to me!" I told him eagerly.

"Yes… I got Hedwig when I first started Hogwarts…" he said quietly, probably more to himself than to me.

Granny was smiling faintly as she looked around.

"Its been a while since I was last here!" she said thoughtfully. And took charge of the trolley I was handling. She ran into the wall between signs 9 and 10. She disappeared! So this was Platform 9 and three quarters! Uncle Harry took my shoulder and bent down to one knee and looked me in the eye.

"You can do this. I know you can. Your father and mother would be proud of you. Lets go! He said to me. I could not make out what his face was saying but his eyes were saying you can do this. He grabbed my hand and we broke into a run heading for the wall. We went straight through it.

Granny was standing there, waiting for us. I rushed over to her, and hugged her. She looked a little surprised but hugged me back. The whistle to the Hogwarts Express was going. I gave Uncle Harry a quick hug and hurried aboard the Scarlet train. I didn't know anyone so I dragged my trunk into an empty carriage and sat down put Chippy down on the seat opposite me. I stood up again and opened the window and massive roar go goodbyes flooded my ears. I could hear Granny and Uncle Harry's goodbyes over all of the other noises. I wondered what it would be like to have my parents be the ones to wave me off. I quickly shook the thought away and began waving madly out of the window, in the general direction of where I thought I left Uncle Harry and Granny.

**This was a short chapter but oh well… I hope you liked it….**

**Next chapter Teddy will be meeting some friends and will be sorted in the next chapter. Please review! **


End file.
